Adolescentes Normales
by Alleina Warner Parker
Summary: Davina quiere, por una vez en su vida, ser una chica normal. Sin embargo, tendrá que convencer a Kol de que sea normal con ella. ¿Podrán hacerlo, a pesar de ser una bruja y un vampiro original encerrado en el cuerpo de un humano? / Este fic participa en el reto temático de febrero "Kol & Davina" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".


Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de febrero "Kol &amp; Davina" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen a la CW.

**Palabras:** 2048.

Espero que guste. No estoy totalmente segura de esta historia, porque todavía no estoy actualizada con TO, así que tuve que apartarme de la historia principal para escribir esta historia.

* * *

**ADOLESCENTES NORMALES**

* * *

Davina se sentía extremadamente nerviosa. Tenía algo importante que hacer, algo por lo que pasaban muchos adolescentes bajo su misma situación. Y, sin embargo, la chica estaba segura de que a ella le resultaría mucho más complicado. Porque ella no era una adolescente normal. No, ella era Davina Claire, bruja de la cosecha (ahora renegada) y previamente poseedora de la magia de sus tres amigas.

Ella nunca estaría preparada para hacer lo que tenía que hacer: invitar a su novio al baile de graduación. Hubiera preferido que fuera él quien lo hiciera, pero dado que su novio era un brujo de más de mil años que poseía el cuerpo de un joven de unos veinte años, dudaba que siquiera supiera lo que es un baile de graduación. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Cuando huyo del aquelarre de brujas, se prometió a sí misma que intentaría tener una vida más normal. Había pensado que salir con Kaleb sería parte de la normalidad de su vida, pero no sólo descubrió que en realidad era un brujo, sino que previamente había sido un vampiro original. Ni siquiera se llamaba Kaleb.

A pesar de todo, quería ir al baile con él, y estaba dispuesta a pedírselo. Ojalá no le diera tanta vergüenza. Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, temía que el chico pensara que era una chica superficial, más interesada en un baile de instituto que en salvar las vidas de sus amigos. Así que ahí se encontraba, al lado de la puerta de Rousseau's, observando a Kol, que se encontraba sentado en la misma mesa que habían ocupado durante su primera cita.

Habían quedado hacía cinco minutos, por lo que Kol miró su reloj, algo impaciente. Davina nunca llegaba tarde a ningún lado, y mucho menos a una cita. La puerta de Rousseau's se abrió, dejando pasar a una pareja al interior del local. El brujo vio a Davina fuera del bar, y le dirigió una sonrisa. Esta le respondió con otra, y camino lentamente hasta ocupar la silla frente a la de Kol

\- Hola-saludó el chico con una amplia sonrisa. Parecía más contento y tranquilo que de costumbre-. ¿Qué hacías ahí fuera?

\- Estaba hablando por teléfono-inventó Davina rápidamente. No llego a saber si Kol le creyó, pero al menos no insistió-. ¿Qué tal?

Kol tenía mucho que contar. Siempre tenía mucho que contar. Y si no había nada que contar, se inventaba historias o contaba anécdotas de su pasado, que, dados sus mil años de edad, eran bastantes. Así que pasó bastante rato sin que Davina dijera nada de su intención al invitar al chico a salir aquella tarde.

Cuando Kol finalmente se dio cuenta de que Davina sólo prestaba atención a su monólogo a medias, se calló y la miró fijamente, con el ceño fruncido. Ella puso una expresión inocente, sabiendo que era su momento de hablar.

\- Tengo algo que pedirte.

\- Lo que quieras-contestó el chico enseguida-. Si puedo ayudarte, lo haré.

\- No quiero que te sientas obligado. Sé que tal vez no sea algo que te guste, y que probablemente sientas que soy un poco tonta, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que está sucediendo a nuestro alrededor. Pero tengo que intentarlo.

\- Quieres irte de vacaciones al Caribe-adivinó el chico, alzando una ceja, causando la risa de Davina-. Dime. Te seré totalmente sincero sobre lo que pienso.

\- ¿Quieres venir al baile de graduación conmigo?

Kol se quedó en silencio durante lo que parecieron interminables minutos. La miraba fijamente, sumido en sus pensamientos, y parecía estar tomando la decisión más importante de su vida.

Davina se sintió tonta. Aquello era una estupidez, una tontería de adolescentes humanos y tontos. Y, sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse dolida. Se levantó de la silla, dispuesta a marcharse antes de que las lágrimas llegaran a sus ojos. Cogió su bolso, y se dispuso a salir del bar. La mano de Kol sobre su brazo la detuvo. La miró a los ojos, y con una suave sonrisa, le dijo:

\- Estaré encantado de ser tu acompañante en el baile de graduación, Davina Claire.

* * *

Elegir un vestido le resultó más complicado de lo que imaginaba. Sin embargo, la ayuda de Cami le sirvió de mucho, por lo que tuvo tiempo de decirle a Kol (su pareja, le encantaba pensar) cuál era el color, para que no fueran totalmente descoordinados.

Y así, llegó el día. Davina dudaba haberse sentido tan nerviosa en su vida. Se había enfrentado a vampiros, hombres-lobo y brujas, y aun así, era aquella noche en la que sentía el corazón en un puño. La chica volvió a alisar arrugas inexistentes en su vestido azul oscuro, que resaltaba el tono de sus ojos sin restar importancia a las demás características de su "look". Llevaba unos altos zapatos que ya empezaban a provocarle heridas, por lo que se aseguró de llevar un gran número de tiritas en su bolso. Cuando se aseguró de que todo estuviera en orden, se sentó a esperar a que su acompañante llegara en el sofá de Cami.

Kol Mikaelson era un hombre muy puntual, y sin embargo, Davina tuvo que esperar cerca de media hora hasta que él llegó a buscarla, pues se empeñó en empezar a prepararse hacia las cuatro y media de la tarde. La chica fue a abrir la puerta inmediatamente, y se quedó boquiabierta al ver a su pareja.

Kaleb era un chico muy guapo, eso nadie lo negaría. Su belleza, añadida al carácter seductor y descarado del vampiro original, lo convertían en un joven irresistible. Aquella noche, en particular, estaba impecable, con un esmoquin negro y corbata del mismo color que su vestido. Ambos sonrieron al verse mutuamente, y rápidamente se marcharon del apartamento de la humana, que se había marchado poco antes.

Para la ocasión, Kol había conseguido un coche (Davina no se molestó en preguntar de dónde) precioso, algo antiguo, elegante. Condujeron lentamente por las calles de New Orleans, disfrutando del aire suave que entraba por las ventanas bajadas.

Llegaron al instituto algo tarde. Davina lo planeó así. Quería causar sensación. Aquella sería su noche, y no pensaba permitir que nada fuera mal. En cuanto entraron al salón de actos en el que se celebraba la fiesta, del brazo, todos se giraron hacia ellos. A Davina no le había ido mal en el instituto. Tenía algunos amigos, y sacaba buenas notas. Pero nunca había hablado de ningún novio. A la gente le extrañó. Su novio era muy guapo.

La noche fue perfecta. Bailaron sin parar. Kol le enseñó bailes antiguos que poco pegaban con la música que ponían en el baile, pero que conseguía que Davina riera sin parar. No se separaron en toda la noche, y la chica ni siquiera presentó a su novio ante sus compañeros. No importaba. Después de aquella noche, todos empezarían a pensar en sus nuevas vidas. Tal vez se marcharían a la Universidad, tal vez buscaran trabajo. Pero ella se quedaría allí, practicando magia y ayudando siempre que pudiera. Se quedaría con Kol.

Era cerca de la una cuando acabó la fiesta. Y, sin embargo, se marcharon al cementerio. No era el mejor lugar del mundo en el que pasar la noche, pero Kol había insistido. Quería enseñarle algo a la chica, y tenían que hacerlo en un lugar en el que no fuera a haber nadie. Así que entraron en la tumba en la que se habían creado los objetos oscuros. Aquel era su sitio. Era allí adónde iban cuando no querían que nadie los molestara.

Ambos se sentaron en el suelo, y Kol trajo consigo un cuaderno. Era un cuaderno antiguo, con las tapas hechas de cuero, pero con intrincados diseños que resultaban inconexos para Davina. Kol se lo tendió, y Davina lo tomó sin dudar.

Lo abrió, y seguidamente frunció el ceño. Las hojas del cuaderno estaban en blanco.

\- ¿Me regalas un cuaderno? ¿Significa esto que tengo que dedicarme a la escritura, que tengo muy mala memoria y tengo que apuntar las cosas?-Davina sonaba realmente confusa. Kol rió.

\- No seas tonta, amor. No necesitas nada. Esto no es un simple cuaderno. Es un cuaderno hechizado.

Davina lo examinó, intentando descubrir que había de diferente en aquel cuaderno, qué lo hacía especial. ¿Qué tipo de magia podría tener un cuaderno? Kol le ahorró varios minutos de examen al levantarse y coger un cuaderno idéntico al que la chica sostenía.

Lo abrió por la primera página, y sacó una pluma del bolsillo. Escribió algo. Davina no sabía qué podría ser. Cuando vio aparecer tinta en la hoja del cuaderno que tenía abierta, la chica dejó caer el cuaderno, demasiado sorprendida para entender lo que aquello significaba.

Kol siguió escribiendo, y al mismo tiempo sus palabras se escribían mágicamente en el cuaderno que Davina observaba atentamente. La caligrafía inclinada del chico era muy elegante, y eso fue lo primero en lo que se fijó la chica, cuando debería haberse fijado en las palabras. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

_Cuando tengas algo que decirme, no te molestes en usar un móvil. Eso alguien te lo puede investigar. Este cuaderno, en cambio, sólo lo puedes leer tú. Así que escribe lo que quieras, incluso tus más oscuros secretos. No creas que te juzgaré al saber que te sientes irresistiblemente atraída a mis dos cuerpos._

Rápidamente, Davina cogió la pluma, y escribió en la segunda hoja del cuaderno.

_Qué más quisiera tu antiguo cuerpo. Sabes perfectamente que así estás mejor._

_Gracias. Es, probablemente, el mejor regalo que jamás me hayan hecho._

\- De nada-contestó el chico tras leer las palabras escritas por la chica-. Pensé en esto porque tú y yo hemos arriesgado mucho durante los últimos días. Esta es una manera segura de comunicarnos. Nadie sabrá jamás los secretos que compartimos.

La chica se levantó del suelo, y se acercó rápidamente a Kol. Apenas tuvo que levantar los talones para poder llegar a besarlo. Los tacones tenían sus ventajas.

Los labios de Kol eran suaves contra los suyos. Se movían lentamente, mientras se acariciaban. No importaba a qué lugar de sus cuerpos llegaran las manos, nunca parecía suficiente. Cuando finalmente se separaron, para quedarse juntos, con las frentes apoyadas la una contra la otra, ambas manos de Kol se encontraban en la cadera de Davina, y una de ellas agarraba el vestido de la chica, arrugándolo. Una de las manos de la chica acariciaba el rostro del brujo, mientras que la otra se había deslizado por debajo de su camisa, hasta acariciarle la espalda.

\- Deberíamos marcharnos-Kol hizo un gran esfuerzo por separarse de ella-. Tienes que volver a casa. Ya es muy tarde.

\- No me apetece-contestó la chica, mirándolo fijamente. Parecía poseer una gran determinación-. Quiero quedarme contigo. Aquí.

Volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez empujándolo hasta que se cayó al suelo. Ella cayó sobre él, y siguió besándolo mientras que le quitaba la chaqueta del esmoquin. Kol se dejó hacer. ¿Qué podía hacer él? Ya no tenía sentido negarlo. Estaba loco por Davina Claire, y haría cualquier cosa que ella quisiera. Así que levantó los brazos, permitiendo que ella le quitara la chaqueta y la camisa. Luego la besó, mientras que acariciaba su pierna por debajo del vestido. Primero la pantorrilla, luego llegó hasta la rodilla, y finalmente, hasta el muslo. La chica parecía feliz, por lo que Kol no la detuvo.

Cuando se levantó y se quitó el vestido, la mirada de Kol se deslizó por su cuerpo. Davina era una joven hermosa. Y, sin embargo, siempre había estado apartada de la gente. Nadie nunca la había admirado más que por ser una bruja de la cosecha. Pero el original era plenamente consciente de la grandeza de la bruja. Así que se levantó, la abrazó suavemente y le dijo, con sus labios rozando el oído de ella.

\- Eres perfecta, Davina Claire.

Ella sonrió ante sus palabras. Nunca nadie la había querido más que por su interés personal. Y puede que Kol hubiera hecho lo mismo en un principio. Pero ya no. Davina estaba segura de ello.

Así que se dejó llevar. No tenía miedo. Mientras que estuvieran juntos, Kol y Davina serían capaces de cualquier cosa. Pero eso sería mañana. Por aquella noche, serían adolescentes normales.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado :)


End file.
